Reunion: Gone in Flames
by MizuJitsubutsu
Summary: After five years, Edward Elric finally gets to return home to Resembol, and he is looking forward to seeing Winry again. But will he be devoured by the flames of his passion? All is not as it seems to be, and who knows better than 'Winry'...?
1. The Train

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, it probably wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is now.

Yes, I know the time-set isn't exactly right…in this he is 17 and still with the military (I know he wouldn't really be according to the anime, but it _is_ a fan fiction, ne?).

_This story is for a friend, whom I'm sure will undoubtedly find it amusing._

* * *

_**Reunion: Gone in Flames**_

_By: MizuJitsubutsu

* * *

_

The train clacked and rattled as it traveled from Central back to Resembol. The moonlight flooded through the window and pooled a golden-haired boy in light. He looked up at the moon, golden eyes flashing, and sighed, resting his head on his hand. A suit of armor sat across from him, glowing eerily in the light. That was his younger brother.

Edward and Alphonse Elric had been growing up quite happily when they were younger—until their mother died. After she died, they had become orphans. Their father had vanished some years before and the brothers had only learned alchemy to please their mother…but now that she was gone… They decided to hire a teacher to teach a greater level of alchemy to them. They would then, secretly, apply that knowledge and attempt to bring their mother back from beyond the grave.

They did. They trespassed on the biggest taboo known to alchemy—human transmutations.

What ended up happening was Edward lost his left leg and sacrificed his right arm for his brother's soul and attached it to a suit of armor. His brother had lost his body in the process.

They acted on the advice of Roy Mustang and went to visit the military headquarters in Central. Edward joined the military at the young age of 12, and ever since then has been searching for the philosopher's stone to restore his brother's—as well as his own—body.

Now, after not being in his hometown for over five years, he was finally getting to go back. He was looking forward to seeing his childhood friend, Winry, again…though he was not happy about seeing her freak out over messing up his automail that she had made.

He laughed nervously at the thought, a sound which caused his younger brother to look up, "_Nii-san_, what is it?"

"Nothing," Edward replied, stretching his arms up over his head, "Just glad we finally get to go back."

Al chuckled slyly, "I bet you're thinking about Winry!"

"I am not!" Ed shouted in denial, his face turning a bright shade of red before crossing his arms and returning his gaze to the window, huffing.

But it was the truth. Edward hated to admit it, but his brother was right. He wanted to see Winry again…so, so much…

Edward leaned back in the hard seat of the train and let out a contented sigh as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

He had a strange dream that night on the bouncing train. He dreamt that after they had reached Resembol, the train station was ablaze.

The homunculi had gotten there first.

Everything was in turmoil.

Winry, the beautiful blonde mechanic whom he had wanted to see so badly, was the captive of Envy and Lust.

She had been beaten badly, and no matter what Edward did, he could not reach her. He fought with Envy, who took the shape of Winry to fight with him.

He was badly beaten and a red fog glazed over his view. Al was beside him…but out of reach. He started to collapse, the grinning face of the Envy-Winry filling his view…

And a terrible screeching filled his ears as he opened his eyes, roughly awakened from his dream.

Flames danced across his vision and smoke filled his nostrils as he choked, coughing. Al was shouting, but Edward couldn't hear him properly. The roaring of fire, the screaming of innocent people, the piercing screeching of the train!

What was going on!

Suddenly, the train trembled violently and Edward tumbled to the ground, striking his head hard against the floor, his vision turning black.


	2. The Hospital Room

**Author Comments:** I'm curious to know…do people even ever read the "Author's Comments", or do they just skip over them and pretend they never existed? Do people actually _enjoy_ these? Answer if you want to cure my curiosity, if not, you can just leave me hanging. I'll still give you the next chapter no matter what; hits are always enough for me. xD;;

* * *

Edward's head was swimming. Where was he? What had happened? Was Al ok? Where did all the smoke come from? What was going on! 

Questions surfaced and faded through his mind. What, where, how! His mind was like mush and slosh and he was in the middle, wading through it all. He tried to remember what exactly had occurred. He knew he had had a disturbing dream , but he couldn't remember what it was about. He was only dozing at the time anyways.

Thinking harder, his head began to throb painfully and he was met only with a tenuous blackness. Heaving a mental sigh, he gave up trying to remember and turned his thoughts to trying to gain movement of some sort. His limbs felt like lead, as did his eyelids, so he could neither move nor gaze around the room. Edward turned his attention to at least being able to wriggle his toes, but they only twitched and went still again.

Growling inwardly at his failed attempts, he slowly let his mind meander back into sleep, but was disturbed by a creaking as the door opened. It was only then he realized that he was in a house or hospital, lying on a soft bed.

"He will be alright, won't he?" a high-pitched female voice said worriedly.

Edward's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice, he only wished he could touch the one who owned it. The one that he had missed the most all of these years that he had longed to see.

Winry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a strong boy. Besides, he's been hurt worse than now," an older female voice, Pinako, said, "However, he'll have to replace that—"

She was cut off as Edward finally found his voice and groaned in pain.

Winry hovered over him, smiling, tears of joy streaming from her eyes, "Edward, you're alright! We really thought you were going to…"

She let her sentence trail off before looking back at him, "Do you remember what happened?"

Edward slowly, and with much difficulty, shook his head. He tried to think, but his brain was still mush. He reached up to wipe the tear that was trickling down Winry's face, but nothing happened. Ed twisted his head to the side, and noticed his automail had been taken off. He wondered why, but decided he could figure it out later.

Winry noticed his confusion and explained what happened for him, "The train derailed, right into the station. You're lucky Al was there, only your automail was crushed. He saved you Ed. If it weren't for Al, you would probably be…"

So that was what happened. He searched his memories, which were becoming less foggy, and he found it, the memory of what had happened.

* * *

He had been dosing off, bordering the thin and indistinct line between reality and dreams. The gently rumbling of the train was slowly luring him to a deeper sleep. 

_Thud thud, clack clack clack._

The rhythmic sounds felt comfortable, as he had gotten used to them. It was almost like being sung a lullaby. Edward barely noticed the train was getting close to the Resembol Station.

He hadn't really known if the train tilting to the side was part of his dream or not, he just went with it. What really woke him up, though, was the screeching of the wheels against the rails.

_SCREEEEEEECCCH!_

Edward bolted upright, only just then noticing that his tilted vision wasn't part of his dream. The train was…falling.

And it did, quite literally, slide into the station.

The lurching of the sudden stop had thrust Edward forward, slaming his forhead against a hard seat. Blood dripped down into his vision as he was tossed sideways, landing on his arm. A loud _crunch_ signified the breaking of his automail as it hit wood, metal, and glass, some of the latter cutting into his real arm as it shattered over him from the opposite side.

Al had, with great difficulty, made it over to his older brother and appeared to be saying something, but at that point Edward has already slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Edward struggled to sit up, but Winry help him down with a gentle hand, "No, don't get up. You'll just hurt yourself more." 

"She's right you know," Pinako added.

He struggled and finally managed to croak out, "Where's Al?"

Winry smiled at the sound of Ed's voice, "He went to go get something for you to eat; he'll be back soon."

Pinako smiled, chewing on her unlit pipe.

"I'll go look to see where he got off to," she said, leaving the room with a _click_ as the door shut behind her.

Winry walked around the bed, to Ed's other side. She took his hand in hers gently and held it to her cheer, "I missed you, Edward."

"I missed you too," he whispered, barley audible.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and quit suddenly Ed's vision turned blonde as Winry hugged him tightly. Edward winced in pain, but managed to wrap his arm around in a return hug. She smelled so nice…he felt his face grown hot as it turned red.

There was a knock on the door that caused both of them to jump, Winry quickly standing at the sight of Al in the doorway, holding a bag full of food. She trounced toward the open door and turned around, smiling.

"I'll come to visit you later," she said before closing the door shut again.


End file.
